


Every degenerates dream

by Lemonbars



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Isekai, Multi, Reincarnation, Revised January 14 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: Ritsuka wakes up in Chaldea with nothing but the clothes on her back and her trusty smartphone.The first thing she does is to go “get some”
Series: Adventures in Chaldea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Every degenerates dream

When Ritsuka opens her eyes, she’s lying on the floor, a phone in her hand and Mash staring down at her. The back of the head throbs as she gathered herself up.

“Senpai, are you okay?”

Ritsuka nods, rubbing her head. “I’m fine.” Mash inspects her up and down just to be safe. 

“Hey, look, look,” Ritsuka gestures to her body for good measure. “nothings broken!” 

Mash still doesn’t look convinced. “Do you want me to walk you to your room?”

Ritsuka shakes her head, “Nah it’s fine… there’s still something I need to do.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you to it, then.” Mash nods shortly after leaves. When she finally left, Ritsuka finally got a chance to breathe. She took a moment to observe her surroundings, making a mental note to explore the place later on. She rounded a corner and placed her hand on the wall

“You’ve got to be kidding me… where the hell am I?” She could’ve swore she was in bed, however the moment she closed her eyes she was in a different dimension. Ritsuka started wheezing, holding her chest as she slowly processed her surroundings. “Oh god…”

_ It can’t be... _

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

Ritsuka yelps.

The servant scrunches her face,“Not so loud, please. You’re hurting my ears.”

Ritsuka points her finger at the woman.“I-it’s you! You’re real!”

“Yes, I’m real?” Ishtar says, rolling her eyes. She hovers over Ritsuka, crossing her arms over her chest. Not like she had any chest to begin with, Ritsuka makes a mental note. “What’s with you today? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?”

“I uh,” Ritsuka stammers, “I’m sorry!” She flees rom Ishtar- not daring to look back as she runs down the corridor. Ishtar shouts for her to come back. Unfortunately, She didn’t get very far when she bumps into a familiar face, and falls on her ass.

“No running in the halls!”

It was (Loli) Da Vinci.

Ritsuka dusts the dirt off her uniform and stands up. Maybe she was still dreaming. Da Vinci probes her with her staffl trying to get her point across. “No more running understood?”

“…yes ma’am.”

“Good girl!” Da Vinci smiled. 

...Yeah, it had to be a dream. 

Ritsuka tries to test the water. “Um… Da Vinci?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to grab a drink with me?” 

Da Vinci flashes her a toothy grin, “Aw, that’s very sweet of you.” She bumps the tip of her staff gently on Ritsuka’s head. “Unfortunately, Im going to have to decline your generous offer.”

“Why?” 

Da Vinci sighed. “Look, I’m clearly too old for you. You should at least find someone your own age to ask. I’ll pretend this never happened okay?” And just like that she left.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was still trying to process her words. This was definitely not a dream. 

_ Awesome. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
